Viviendo juntos
by Carmele
Summary: Dumbledore agrupa a todos los alumnos en habitaciones por parejas. ¿Que pasara cuando a Draco y a Ginny le toquen juntos y poco a poco amobos caen rendidos a los pies del otro?¿Que tendran en comun? ACABADO!
1. ¿Los dos en una misma habitacion?

Bueno!!! Nuevo fiiiic! Y maas de 1 cap!! WOWOOW XDDDD a ver si os gusta. A mi me parece que el primer cap. Es la caña...no se como seran el resto. Pero bueno, no se tampoco cuantos cap tendra, pero no muchos...asi que...bueno espero que os guste...y...A LEEER!! DEJAQDME REVIEWS , PLEASEEEEEEEEEE!! BYEEEEEEEES  
  
Viviendo juntos  
  
Capitulo 1 .- ¿Los dos en una misma habitación?  
  
Draco entró en el comedor, su túnica del material mas caro, revoloteando por detrás. Llegó a la mesa de Slyhterin y se sentó en un sitio, al lado de su mejor amigo Blaise. Estaba hambriento, pero tendría que esperar a que pasase la ceremonia de selección para comer. Una larga fila de niños asustados entró en el Gran Comedor, observando todo a su alrededor, precedidos de la profesora McGonagall. Draco resospló y esperó a que uno a uno, los niños fueran repartidos entre las cuatro casas. Al acabar, Dumbledore com siempre tuvo que hablar, para hacer esperar mas a los alumnos.  
  
"Bienvenidos alumnos este nuevo año. Se que todos estáis hambrientos " echó una mirada a Draco. 'Como lo sabe siempre todo?' pensó el rubio. "pero antes que nada quería hablaros sobre un par de cosas. Este año, para fomentar las relaciones entre los alumnos de diferentes casas, el profesorado y yo hemos organizado todo de tal manera que ahora se agruparan en parejas, cada una con un cuarto para los dos. Las parejas tienen algo en común solo aunque ellos no lo sepan. No hay cambios posibles de pareja. El bosque prohibido sigue estando prohibido y para finalizar, mis mas sinceras felicitaciones a la Sñrta. Weasley por sus excelentes notas y por pasar directamente de 5º a 7º sin estudiar 6º. Felicidades" Draco echó una mirada hacía la mesa de Gryffindor y vio a Ginny sonriendo felizmente. A Draco le entraron nauseas por la simple visión. Miró de nuevo a Dumbledore impacientemenete "Bueno, y ahora...¡a comer!" Draco agarró su tenedor para estar preparado y al momento de Dumbledore decir las palabras "magicas" las fuentes, platos y jarras de delante de Draco se llenaron de comida. Pincho el tenedor en lo primero que pillo y comenzó a comer rapidamente.  
  
"Ey, tranquilo, que no te vas a quedar sin comer!" le dijo Blaise dándole un pequeño golpecito en el hombro. Draco lo miró con una mirada contenida de odio y el moreno lo comprendió. Draco tragó lo que tenía en la boca y volvió a mirar a Blaise.  
  
"¿Con quien crees que te tocará?" preguntó. Había comido tan rápido que se había llenado en un momento y ahora no tenía hambre. Blaise encongió los hombros y miró hacia el techo encantado.  
  
"No lo se...espero que no me toque con Millicent. No para de insinuarse" dijo Blaise con cara de asco. Los dos miraron hacia donde estaba la chica y Draco pudo ver como Millicent se chupaba los labios al ver que Blaise la estaba mirando.  
  
"Verdaderamente asqueroso" aprobó Draco. "Yo espero que no me toque con algun Gryffindor...¿te imaginas a mi con Granger? PUAJ!" gritó, haciendo que todo el mundo de la mesa de Slytherin los mirara. Draco puso una cara de odio y miró a su alrededor. "¿Qué?" les dijo. "Seguid comiendo" Todo el mundó volvió su atención a lo que estaban haciendo anteriormente. "Esque de todas maneras no se que puedo tener en común con esa sangre sucia..." dijo distraidamente. "Este viejo se ha vuelto loco!" dijo, refiriendose a Dumbledore.  
  
"Estoy de acuerdo contigo" dijo Blaise, mirando alrededor para ver si veía a alguna chica guapa con la cual liarse.  
  
"Bien bien...antes de que os vayais todos os dire donde se encuentran las listas" dijo Dumbledore, al acabar de cenar. "Al salir del Gran Comedor, en la pared de la izquierda, podeís encontrar largas listas de nombres, buscar vuestro año, y despues vuestra casa y buscar vuestros nombres. En la primera columna aparecerá vuestro nombre, en la segunda el nombre de la persona con la cual estareis y en la tercera, el numero de la habitacion y el sitio donde se encuntra. Ahora todo esta dicho. Por favor no os empujeis. Y buenas noches" dijo Dumbledore. Draco se levantó corriendo de su silla, el sería el primero en mirar las listas y nadie se lo negaría. En realidad no había ninguna chica que le interesara, pero si le tocaba con alguna guapa, no se quejaría, pero claro, guapa, pero de una casa respetable, aunque si no era de slytherin, no sería muy respetable que digtamos. Andó hacia donde Dumbledore había dicho y rapidamente encontró su año, y su casa. Con el dedó, fue pasando nombres hasta llegar a la M, de Malfoy. Con una sonrisa tonta en la cara leyó su nombre y arrastró el dedo hasta la segunda columna. La sonrisa tonta fue sustituida por una boca abierta en sorpresa.  
  
"¿QUÉ?" gritó en el pasillo.  
  
- - - - - - -- - -- - - -- -- - - - - -- - - - - - - -  
  
Ginny se desplomó en una silla al lado de Harry. Una sonrisa de placer pegada en la cara. Además de que le habían dicho que pasaría al 7º curso, en vez de a su 6º por sus excelentes notas, Harry se le había medio insinuado! Medio sonriendo volvió la cara para centrar su atención Dumbledore.  
  
"Bienvenidos alumnos este nuevo año. Se que todos estáis hambrientos pero antes que nada quería hablaros sobre un par de cosas. Este año, para fomentar las relaciones entre los alumnos de diferentes casas, el profesorado y yo hemos organizado todo de tal manera que ahora se agruparan en parejas, cada una con un cuarto para los dos. Las parejas tienen algo en común solo aunque ellos no lo sepan. No hay cambios posibles de pareja. El bosque prohibido sigue estando prohibido y para finalizar, mis mas sinceras felicitaciones a la Sñrta. Weasley por sus excelentes notas y por pasar directamente de 5º a 7º sin estudiar 6º. Felicidades" Ginny sonrió felizmente a la vez que todos le aplaudian amigablemente y Harry le dedicaba una de sus...sonrisas especiales. Ginny suspiró con felicidad y dio un pequeño "gracias" a todos. "Bueno, y ahora...¡a comer!" dijo, haciendo que delante de ella y todos apareciera comida. Se sirvio languidamente un poco de comida y empezó a comer, saboreando que bonita era la vida. Pero un comentario procedente desde un par de sitios hacia su derecha la sacó de sus sueños.  
  
"No me puedo creer que la hayan pasado de curso por toda la cara! Vamos, si no sabe nada! A saber lo que habra echo para conseguirlo..."escuchó decir a Hermione a Parvati y Lavender.Vale, podía soportar que ella estuviera celosa porque ahora Ginny era la chica mas lista y con mejores notas del colegio, pero de ahí a que cayera tan bajo. Aunque ella era baja. En realidad nunca la había soportada. Miró hacia donde estaba la morena y le dedicó una mirada de asco que fue remplazada por una risa muy sonora y alegre dedicada a Harry.  
  
"Ay, Harry, ya se que solo me tiene envidia. Tu siempre tan dulce..." dijo,muy alto, respondiendole a Harry que le había dicho que Hermione simplemente le tenía envidia. Hermione miró a la pelirroja con disgusto. "Si mona si, nos referimos a ti" le dijo Ginny mirandola dulcemente. Hermione dejo su tenedor caer ruidosamente en el plato y echando hacia atrás su silla, se levantó y salió del comedor. Ginny levantó una ceja y siguió con la mirada a Hermione hasta que se fue. Una sonrisa victoriosa se le dibujo en la cara, a la vez que seguía comiendo.  
  
"Hady, tu quien cres que te tocaa?" dijo Ron con la boca llena. Ginny reprimió una risita y Harry se encogió de hombros, a la vez que le ehaba una mirada sospechosa a Ginny. La pelirroja se puso colorada.  
  
"Espero que alguien de Gryffindor, desde luego" dijo el chico de pelo negro. Ginny dejo su tenedor cuidadosamente en la mesa y siguió observando a los demás comer hasta que Dumbledore habló de nuevo, dando por finalizada la cena.  
  
"Bien bien...antes de que os vayais todos os dire donde se encuentran las listas al salir del Gran Comedor, en la pared de la izquierda, podeís encontrar largas listas de nombres, buscar vuestro año, y despues vuestra casa y buscar vuestros nombres. En la primera columna aparecerá vuestro nombre, en la segunda el nombre de la persona con la cual estareis y en la tercera, el numero de la habitacion y el sitio donde se encuntra. Ahora todo esta dicho. Por favor no os empujeis. Y buenas noches" acabó diciendo. Ginny miró a Harry quien le miró de vuelta y le sonrió.La chica sonrió de vuelta y salió al pasillo a mirar con quien le tocaba. 'Ojala me toque con Harry, ojalaaaaa...' pensó. Andó hacia la pared y al mirar hacia su derecha estaba Draco con la boca abierta y un grupo de Slytherins cuchicheando a su alrededor. 'Seguro que le ha tocado alguien de Hufflepuff...imbecil' pensó Ginny. Por suerte no había nadie mirando las listas asi que rapidamente buscó su nombre y pasó a la segunda columna. Solo dos palbras salieron de su boca cuando vio el nombre.  
  
"oh, dios" susurró Ginny.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
No se lo podía creer. Tenía que haber un error. Seguro. ¿Qué podía tener el , un Malfoy, en común con una simple y pobretona Weasley? No, no. Ahora mismo iría ha hablar con ese viejo loco que los había puesto juntos. Se dio la vuelta y mirando un poco alrededor, la vio ahí con la boca abierta mirando a las listas. 'La verdad esque no esta mal la Weasley, se puede decir que es bastante guapa...' pensó al verla ahí. '¿QUÉ? No, al reves, es fea, feisima. PUAJ' recapacitó. Echando una mirada de odio al corrillo de Slytherins que había detrás de el, se abrió camino por en medio hasta salir del grupo. Todos los slytherins corrieron a mirar con quien le había tocado Draco y todos dejaron escapar un "oh" de sorpresa. Andó rapidamente hacia la pelirroja que seguía embobada en el papel y le dio tres toquecitos en el hombro, con un simple dedo, como si le dara asco tocarla. Ginny se dio la vuelta y se sorprendio al ver quien era.  
  
"A ti te quería ver yo" dijo Ginny. Draco resopló.  
  
"Mira niña" dijo. Ginny frunció el ceño. "Dumbledore se ha equivocado. YO NUNCA podía ir CONTIGO"  
  
"¿Y Que te crees, que yo si?" dijo la pelirroja enfadandose.  
  
"No estoy de acuerdo con nuestra pareja"  
  
"Ni yo"  
  
"Asi que ahora vamos a irnos a ver a Dumbledore..."pero Ginny ya andaba hacia la oficina del director. Draco empezó a andar detrás de ella. Cuando llegaron Ginny se paró delante de la estatua.  
  
"No tenemos la contraseña" dijo con un puchero. Draco la apartó con un pequeño empujon haciendo que Ginny se quejase y se puso delante.  
  
"¿Sabes? ¿cuántas caries dirías que tiene este hombre?" preguntó Draco rascandose la barbilla. Ginny frunció el ceño.  
  
"¿Qué? ¿Y eso a que viene?" preguntó.  
  
"Sus contraseñas siempre son algo de caramelo..."dijo el rubio. Ginny estuvo a punto de reirse pero recapacitó y se dio cuenta de que no podía ser.  
  
"Ese no es el punto, ahora...ahora tenemos que..." dijo, pero a Ginny se le vino algo a la cabeza. "Boquitas de azucar" dijo Ginny excitadamente. Esperó con una sonrisa y los ojos bien abiertos a que se abriera la estatua pero no lo hizo. Draco empezó a reirse como un tonto haciendo que Ginny le enviara miradas de odio pero en ese momento la estatua se apartó. Ginny reprimió un gritó de alegría. "¡VES!" le gritó. Draco se le quedó mirando embobado.  
  
"¿Co..com..como? ¿Qué son "Boquitas de azucas"?" preguntó entrando por la estatua.  
  
"Son un nuevo caramelo. Estan buenisimas...."dijo Ginny subiendo las escaleras que conducían al despacho de Dumbledore. Llamó a la puerta y entró. Dumbledore los miró por encima de sus gafas de media luna.  
  
"Ya estabais tardando...Muy inteligente, Sñrta Weasley" dijo Dumbledore mirándo a Ginny. 'Como siempre lo sabe todo?' se preguntó Draco por segunda vez en un día. "Sentaros" les dijo Dumbledore. Ginny rapidamente obedeció, pero Draco tardó un poco mas en sentarse. "Lo siento pero no hay cambios posibles en las parejas" se adelantó Dumbledore.  
  
"¡Pero Profesor!" dijo Ginny levantandose. "No podemos ir juntos en una misma habitación! ¡NOS ODIAMOS! No tenemos nada en común" gritó Ginny.  
  
"Eso es lo que ustedes piensan....son tal para cual" dijo Dumbledore, sonriendo. Ginny y Draco se miraron.  
  
"¿QUÉ?" gritaron Ginny y Draco a la vez. "NO ES POSIBLE!"gritó Draco.  
  
"Perdone profesor, pero me parece que esta vez se ha equivocado. Malfoy y yo NO tenemos nada en común y menos somos tal para cual" dijo Ginny tranquilamente. Dumbledore movio la cabeza de un lado para otro.  
  
"Lo siento Sñrta Weasley y Sñto Malfoy, pero me parece que los dos se tendrán que dirigir a su habitación. Ya es muy tarde" anunció Dumbledore. Ginny estaba a punto de llorar.  
  
"P-p-pero..."dijo la pelirroja.  
  
"No hay peros que valgan" dijo Dumbledore. Draco resospló y se dirigió a la salida, seguido de Ginny.  
  
"Ese viejo esta loco" dijo Dumbledore afuera.  
  
"Me parece que por primera vez, estoy de acuerdo contigo" dijo Ginny. 


	2. la habitación

Hola!!!! Aquí ta el segundo cap. SORRY X TARDAR TANTO! XDDD pero esque toy mu liada y tengo poco rato para escribir. Bueno, primero que nada, en este fic he llamado a Ginny, Genevieve, no Virginia o Ginevra como normalmente. Me gusta mucho ese nombre y Ginny cabe perfectamente en lo que para mi significa. Después, gracias a todo el mundo que me ha dejado reviews!! SOIS la caña!! Y especialmente gracias a Ninnia-Weasley-007 x dejarme reviews en todos mis fics XDDD y a Taeko y a Hitomi xq me lo paso mu bien hablando con ellas y me meten mucha vara pa q actualice!!! ASIAS WAPAS!! Y ahora, despues de estar media hora escribiendo chorradas, dejo que leais este cap, aunque es un poco CACA!!! BYEES  
  
2.- La habitación  
  
Ginny se separó de la pared en la que estaba apoyada y echando una ultima mirada a Draco, comenzó a andar.  
  
"¿Dónde vas?" le gritó el rubio. "Tenemos que ir al comedor para ver donde esta la habitación" Ginny se dio la vuelta y lo miró.  
  
"VOY a la habitación" dijo bordemente. Draco la miró incredulo.  
  
"¿Mirastes donde estaba la habitación?" Ginny asintió.  
  
"Le eche una mirada por si no había cambios" dijo la pelirroja. Draco la miró.  
  
"¿Y aun te acuerdas?" Ginny lo miró como diciendo 'Si ,¿que pasa?'  
  
"Si"  
  
"¿Cómo?Si solo la mirastes una vez..." dijo Draco, comenzando a andar detrás de ella.  
  
"¿Por qué te crees que he pasado a séptimo? Tengo muy buena memoria..."dijo ella, emprendiendo de nuevo su camino.  
  
"Y que lo digas..." dijo el. El camino a la habitación transcurrió en silencio, mientras el rubio seguía a Ginny durante muchos pasillos y escaleras. Al fin llegarón a un pasillo, lleno de puertas y todas ellas con un numerito pintado en la puerta.Parecía un hotel, la dieferencia era que en cada una de las puertas, debajo del numero había un pequeño dibujito. En cada puerta diferente.  
  
"1617, 1617..."murmuró Ginny.  
  
"¿Qué?" dijo Draco.  
  
"Es el numero de la habitación"contestó la chica. Fueron mirando los numeros, y por fin llegaron a la suya. Ginny se paró un momento y miró el dibujito.  
  
"¿Curioso no?" dijo ella con una pequeña mirada de interes y una sonrisita.  
  
"¿El que?" dijo Draco, con una muestra de interés.  
  
"El dibujito es una llama de fuego y un hielo derritindose ante ella" dijo Ginny sonriendo de nuevo.  
  
"¿Y?"  
  
"¿No lo entiendes? Yo soy el fuego, y tu eres el hielo, tan distante, siempre tan frío..." acabó susurrando y mirándole fijamente. '¿Por qué sera asi?' se preguntó. Pero el chasquido de los fríos dedos del chico la sacó de sus pensamientos.  
  
"Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Abres o no?" le dijo el. Ginny lo miró fijamente.  
  
"NO se abrirla" dijo ella. "Vaya, Doña Lista no sabe abrirla!" dijo el, apartándola de un empujón de enfrente de la puerta. Se puso a examinarla con cuidado, aguantando los bufidos de la pelirroja.  
  
"¡Aparta, anda!" le gritó después de 5 min. Se colocó delante de la puerta y empezó a observarla ella. En un momento encontró una pequeña plaquita debajo del manillar y la observó. "Decid vuestros nombres en altos y si sois los correspondientes a esta habitación y si vuestras voces son las correspondientes la puerta se abrirá" leyó Ginny. Sonrió satisfecha y miró al chico. "Ginny Weasley" dijo alto y claro. Draco se pusó al lado de ella y la miró.  
  
"Draco Malfoy" dijo de la misma forma que la pelirroja. Se escucho un 'clac' y Ginny abrió. La habitación era muy grande. Ambos lados eran iguales, y constaban del mismo mobilario. Tenían una cama que tenía el cabezal contra la pared, un escritorio acompañado de una silla, un armario, y una pequeña mesita de noche justo al lado de la cama. Y aparte de eso, justo en la pared frontal había un sofa de piel de color marrón y una pequeña mesita de café. Todo estaba decorado en colores beiges, naranjas pasteles y marrones. Para nada los colores de Draco.  
  
Ginny pasó a la habitación.  
  
"Tu lado, mi lado" dijo Ginny señalando a los lados de la habitación. A Draco le había tocado el derecho y a ella el izquierdo. "Territorio compartido" dijo señalando hacia el sofa. Después miró por toda la habitación buscando algo. "¿Y el baño?" preguntó un poco asustada. Draco entró y cerró la puerta.  
  
"Ahí" dijo seriamente señalando a una puerta que había en el lado donde estaba la puerta de la habitación. Ginny miró ahí y hacia el otro lado de la puerta de entrada y de salida. Menos mal que había dos baños, porque Ginny no pensaba compartir el baño con ese. Draco andó hacia su lado al igual que Ginny y ambos empezaron a decorarlos con sus propios colores y adornos.  
  
- - - - - - -- -- - - - -- - - - -- - - - - -- - - -- - - - - -  
  
Draco se dio la vuelta y casi se quedó ciego.De tanto rojo que había puesto parecía que la habitación estaba en llamas.  
  
"Te has pasado comadreja..."dijo Draco mirando a la chica que estaba sentada en la cama con una camiseta muy grande peusta y el pelo suelto. 'La verdad esque es muy linda...' pensó el rubio pero prontó recapacitó. Ginny le miró y después a su lado, que practicamente estaba sobrecargado con los colores de Slytherin.  
  
"Mira, halcón, si vamos a estar 1 año compartiendo una habitación me parece que deberíamos respertarnos un poquito mas, asi que mejor empezar por llamarnos por nuestros nombres..."dijo Ginny dejando el libro que leía a un lado y mirándole. Draco la miró de vuelta.  
  
"De acuerdo...¿Jenny era, no?" preguntó, sabiendo que era Ginny, aunque solo lo habcía por molestar. Ginny resopló.  
  
"Me llamo Genevieve pero todo el mundo me llama Ginny, bueno, mas bien solo los amigos...asi que para ti soy Genevieve" aclaró. Draco la miró.  
  
"Yo soy Draco Malfoy" dijo el. Ginny asintió.  
  
"Ah...otra cosa...ya que tu no soportas a los Gryffindors y yo no soporto a los Slytherins me parece bien que ninguno traiga a amigos aquí, ¿ok?" dijo Ginny.  
  
"OK"  
  
"¿Qué crees tu que tenemos en común?" preguntó Ginny pensativamente.  
  
"La verdad esque no tengo ni idea. Pero no se ni porque lo piensas, tu y yo juntos es un fallo. Asi que no hay nada en común" respondió el rubio friamente.  
  
"Bueno ¿qué clases tienen los gryff con los Slytherins??" preguntó la pelirroja.  
  
"Pues...este año...todas" dijo recordando con disgusto.  
  
"¿QUÉ?" gritó. "¿No tengo ninguna con los Ravenclaw?" dijo, pero esta vez, con un tono de voz normal.  
  
"No. ¿Tienes novio alli?" preguntó el rubio. Ginny pareció triste.  
  
"No...¿pero a ti que te importa?" dijo sofocadamente. "Buenas noches" dijo quitandose la coleta y metiendose en su cama. Draco simplemente soltó un bufido y siguió leyendo durante un rato hasta acostarse. 


	3. ¿Que es lo que tenemos en comun?

Bueno, aquí stoy otra vez yoooooo!! XDDDDD y ya mismito voy a empezar el cuarto cap. Rapido, verdad?? Sq soy mu buenaaaaaaaaaaa XDDDD un dia y ya hay otro cap. Gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews que me ponen mu contenta e, impossibles, me rei cuando pedias accion y peleas porque ya tenia casi escrito el 3er cap y no sabes lo que viene XDDDD veras...y lo siento si son muy cortos, pero esque no doy pa esecribir mas XDDDDD porque tambien quiero dejar pa otros caps...bueno...me disculpo, x eso y yata, en el siguiente se descubre un poco mas!! BYEEES!!! BESITOSSSSSSSSSS!!!  
  
3.- ¿Qué es lo que tenemos en común?  
  
Ginny cruzó una esquina con enfado. ¿Por qué el primer dia de clase le tenía que ir TAN mal? Además de que todos los Slytherins no paraban de burlarse de ella diciendole Doña Perfecta, no había tenido ninguna clase con los Ravenclaw y encima cuando Mike la vio no la saludó. ¿Mike? Ah si, Mike. El. Ginny estaba loca por el desde el final de su último curso. Habían hablado un par de veces y Mike le había dicho que tendrían que hablar de 'lo suyo' al curso siguiente, pero parece ser que ni la vio.  
  
Corrió por un pasillo deseando llegar a la habitación para acostarse y relajarse un poco. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Draco no estuviera ahí pero cuando llegó a SU habitación algo la sorprendió.  
  
Le dijo su nombre a la puerta y esperó con impaciencia el clac. La puerta se abrió y ahí estaba en el sofa marrón, sentando con una rubía de bote encima...suya. Ginny contempló la escena con asco y pronto se dio cuenta de que la parejita se estaba besando. Ginny cerró la puerta con un portazo haciendo que Draco se separara de esa.  
  
"Pero niño..¿TU ERES IMBECIL?" le gritó Ginny. "Anoche dijimos que nada de traer gente a la habitación y lo primero que haces es traer a una cualquiera a liarte con ella aquí, en MI sofa" dijo, con las mejillas rojas de sofoco. Draco resopló.  
  
"Primero, no es TU sofa, es NUESTRO sofa y segundo, callate y dejame en paz" dijo siguiendo con lo que estaba antes. Eso le bastó a Ginny para sacarla de sus casillas. Cogio y se acercó a Draco respirando violentamente y con un jalón de pelo, la rubia estaba separada de Draco.  
  
"¿Pero estas loca?" gritó con una voz de pito tremenda. Ginny pudo ver que era Pansy Parkinson, solo que teñida de rubia, antes era morena.  
  
"Largate" le susurró Ginny de una forma que a cualquiera se le pondrían los pelos de punta. "Ahora" dijo al ver que la rubia(teñida) no se iba. La chica la miró con superioridad.  
  
"Porque tu lo digas..." dijo dirigiendose de nuevo hacia Draco. Ginny le puso un brazo por delante.  
  
"Si porque yo lo diga" dijo y comenzó a empujarla hacia fuera, agarrandole de la ropa tiró hasta que estuvo en la puerta y la sacó.  
  
"¿ESTAS LOCA?" le gritó Draco. Ginny lo miró con repugnancia.  
  
"Mira, mejor que no te traigas a tus ligues aquí y te lies con ellas en otro lados, porque si no, todas van a sufrir las consecuencias y al final ninguna va a querer enrollarse contigo por miedo¿de acuerdo?" dijo con una sonrisa angelical. Draco levantó una esquina del labio superior expresando disgusto y la miró.  
  
"Eres una niñata" le dijo dándose la vuelto e iendo hacia la puerta.  
  
"Quizás lo soy, pero al menos yo se querer" dijo y se acostó en su cama, bocabajo. Escucho la puerta cerrarse y en seguida comenzó a llorar. Todo le estaba saliendo mal. ¿Por qué no podía ser como todo el mundo y estar en su sexto año, con sus antiguas amigas? ¿Por qué no podían seguir en las casas? ¿Por qué tenían que compartir habitaciones con otra persona? Y sobretodo, ¿Por qué le había tocado con Draco? Esa pregunta le rondaba en la cabeza todo el día. Claro que Dumbledore no se había equivocado, aunque no quisiera pensar eso. Dumbledore tenía sus razones para poner a los dos juntos y ella lo sabía. Le daba miedo descubrir esa razón pero a la vez sentía curiosidad.  
  
Secándose las lagrimas furiosamente, se levantó de la cama, y buscando debajo de ella, sacó un bloc de dibujo y un lapiz . Con cuidado se sentó en el sofa, colocando el bloc en su falda y pasando una hoja empezó a dibujar.  
  
Dibujar quizás era su mayor hobbie. Dibujaba cualquier cosa, perfectamente. Tenía una gran habilidad para plasmar objetos, personas y animales en el papel y ella lo sabía. Pero nadie conocía esa afición. Cuando dibujaba, todos los pensamientos parecían desaparecer hasta que terminara lo que había empezado, sintiendose mucho mejor al hacerlo. Cogio el lapiz y le sacó punta. Buscando una postura comoda, se sumió en el placer de dibujar.  
  
Prontó se encontró dibujando una llama y justo debajo un hielo derritiendose, justo lo mismo que en la puerta. Miró su dibujo . ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Fue a arrancar la hoja cuando Draco entró por la puerta, haciendo que ella cerrara el bloc con toda la rapidez posible. El chico la miró con misterió y sin dirigirle palabra se fue a la cama. Ginny miró la hora. Eran las 10 y media de la noche. El banquete había acabado hacía una hora y estaba muerta de hambre. Echandole una última mirada de odio a Draco cogio la capa y se fue de la habitación, hacia las cocinas.  
  
Le hizo cosquillas a la pera, haciendo que se pudiera entrar. Al momento estaba rodeada de elfos dandole todo lo que alguien pudiera desear para comer. Ginny sonrió calidamente y miro a uno de ellos.  
  
"¿Puedes avisar a Dobby?" dijo Ginny. El elfo la miró con sus grandes ojos verdes y rapidamente asintió. Al momento, Dobby estaba delante de ella.  
  
"¿Qué desea Sñrta. Weasley?" preguntó educadamente. Ginny rió.  
  
"Llamame Ginny, por favor. Pues veras, no he llegado a la hora de cenar y la verdad esque estoy muerta de hambre" dijo riendo. Dobby rió con ella.  
  
"Pues dime que quieres comer..."dijo Dobby. Ginny pensó.  
  
"Fresas con nata!" dijo excitadamente. Dobby asintió y con un chasquido de dedos un plato de fresa con natas apareció delante suya. "Muchisimas gracias" le agradeció Ginny. Dobby la miró misteriosamente. "si, ¿Dobby?" dijo, como si le hubiera preguntado algo.  
  
"Nada, Ginny, pero esque hace media hora el Sr. Malfoy ha venido aquí preguntando por lo mismo que usted..."dijo. A Ginny se le cayó la fresa que tenía entre los labios. ¿Seria eso lo que tenían en comun? ¿Algo tan insignificante como que a los dos le gustaran las fresas con nata ¿ ¿Por esa tontería estaban juntos? Oh, vamos, si tenía que haber miles de personas en el colegio que le gustaran las fresas con nata. Eso NO podía ser. Apartó el plato con disgusto y miro a Dobby.  
  
"Traeme macarrones" dijo a la vez que le echaba una ultima mirada a las fresas. Dobby apareció rapidamente con un plato de macarrones y se lo coloco delante. En cinco minutos no quedaban macarrones.  
  
"Dobby..." dijo.  
  
"¿Si, Ginny?" dijo el pequeño elfo.  
  
"¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que tenemos en común Draco y yo para estar en la misma habitación?" Dobby la miró sorprendida. "No tu has vivido con el tantos años..." dejo caer.  
  
"Bueno, en realidad si lo se, pero veras, no puedo decir nada..." dijo con una expresion de tristeza. Ginny se enfadó pero comprendió que no lo podía decir.  
  
"¿Ni una pista?" dijo dulcemente. Dobby levantó la vista y no se pudo resistir.  
  
"De acuerdo. Es algo que no te imaginas" dijo.  
  
"ESO NO CUENTA COMO PISTA!" gritó. "me tengo que ir" dijo y salió rpidamente de las cocinas, caderas balanceandose a compas y su larga melena pelirroja, ondeando al viento. 


	4. Venganzas

WOWWWWWWW!!! ACABADOO!!! XDDel cap, no os emocioneis!!!! XDDD bueno, 2 pag mas q el anterior capitulo!! Ade me gusta mucho, sta mu chulooooooooo!! O ESO CREO YO! XDDD bueno, asias a todo el mundo y en especial a Taeko que me ha dicho como poner las cosas en negrita y en cursiva!! ASIAS WAPETONA!! Bueno, y ahora os dejo q leais, y ya sabeís , dejad RR!!  
  
**4.- Venganzas  
**  
Cuando llegó a su habitación vio a Draco sentado en su cama, mirando a un punto fijo. Ginny le siguió la vista y estaba mirando al suelo. Se sintió un poco mal por haberse comportado de una manera tan tonta, pero cuando alguien no cumplía lo que decía, le ponía de los nervios.  
  
Ginny se acercó a la cama, lentamente y cuando llegó allí le miró. Draco estaba **DEMASIADO** absorto en sus pensamientos. Chasqueó los dedos delante de el y por fin la miró.  
  
"¿Qué quieres?" dijo friamente.  
  
"Bueno...yo...quería disculparme...se que me porte muy mal hoy pero esque cuando alguien no cumple con lo que hemos quedado me saca de quicio..." dijo a modo de disculpa. Draco la miró sorprendido y una pequeña mota de calidez en los ojos se le notó.  
  
"Yo también me comporte mal, no cumpliendo con lo que habiamos quedado..."murmuró. Ginny sonrió para si, y se dirigió a su cama.  
  
El asqueroso del despertador de Draco no paraba de sonar. El _pipipipipi_ resonaba en los oidos de Ginny y sin embargo el rubio parecía no importarla. Con un pequeño grito de frustación se quito las sabanas de encima y se levantó. Andó rapidamente hacia la mesita de noche de el chico y tiro el reloj al suelo.  
  
**_PLAF!!!_** se escuchó. Draco se dio la vuelta rapidamente y miró a su alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos. Ginny miró un poco debajo de las sabanas y se dio cuenta de que Draco no llevaba camiseta. _Esta taaan bueno..._ pensó Ginny distraidamente. Pero la arrogancia de Draco la sacó de sus pensamientos.  
  
"¿Pero que haces?" le gritó. Ginny lo miró.  
  
"¿Qué que hago? **TU RELOJ** lleva pitando como media hora, y no se te ocurre pararlo, asi que me he tenido que encargar yo" dijo satisfecha. Draco miro al suelo y vio su reloj echo añicos.  
  
"¿**TU SABES CUANTO CUESTA ESE RELOJ**?" le gritó. Ginny miró el reloj con desprecio.  
  
"Ni lo se, ni me importa...y la proxima vez apaga el reloj" dijo y se fue otra vez a la cama.  
  
"¿Hoy no vas a ir a clase, Doña Perfecta?" dijo burlandose de ella.  
  
"Hoy es sábado, imbecil" dijo y al momento se durmió.

* * *

Ginny dio una vuelta en la cama. Hacía mas frío de lo normal asi que con cierta dificultad abrió los ojos y vio la ventana abierta. ¡**LA VENTANA ABIERTA**! Si era en invierno. Hacia un frío impresionante y el imbecil del rubio le había abierto la ventana en señal de venganza, porque ella le había roto el reloj. Tiritando se levantó de la cama y corrió hacia la ventana, cerrandola.  
  
"Sera imbecil..."murmuró para si. Hechizo la habitación para que adoptara una temperatura conveniente y se vistió. Esta la iba a pagar. Salió de la habitación, viendo a otras personas saliendo de sus respectivas.  
  
"¡Amorette!" gritó Ginny. No la había visto desde que había empezado el curso y eso que era su mejor amiga. La chica de cabello negro se dio la vuelta con gracia y sonrió.  
  
"Genevieve!" era la única que la llamaba de aquella manera. "¿Dónde te habías metido? No te he visto desde principio de curso..." dijo, comenzando a andar hacia el Gran Comedor.  
  
"He estado bastante liada creeme..."dijo Ginny. "¿Con quien te ha tocado?" preguntó la pelirroja con curiosidad.  
  
"No te lo vas a creer!" gritó excitadamente. "**CON BLAISE ZABINI**!" gritó de nuevo cerrando los ojos. "Esta mas bueno el tio...y lo mejor esque...nos hemos liado ya" dijo. "Para ser exactos, la primera noche" rió nerviosamente. Amorette se echó un mechón de pelo hacia atrás, casi inocentemente. Según Ginny, Amorette, era una espabilada, que lo único que hacía era liarse con el primer chico que encontraba y chulear ante todos, pero por algunas de esas razones Ginny era su mejor amiga.  
  
Ginny rió.  
  
"¿Es bueno?" preguntó. La verdad era que la pelirroja tampoco tenía nada de inocente. Amorette asintió.  
  
"**MUY** bueno..."dijo soñando de dia. Ginny suspiró. "¿Y a ti t ha tocado con Draco, no?" dijo.  
  
"Si...por desgracia...es imbecil...el segundo dia que entre en la habitación estaba enrollandose con Parkinson, después esta mañana, no paraba el despertador y se lo rompi porque estaba nerviosa y cuando me desperté otra vez estaba la ventana abierta y yo estaba helada!" dijo con un suspiro. "Necesito vengarme..."dijo pensando. Amorette se paró.  
  
"¡**LO TENGO**!" gritó excitadamente.  
  
"¿Qué?"  
  
"Liate con Harry..."dijo abriendo mucho los ojos. Ginny lo meditó. Era muy buena idea, ya que Draco odiaba a Harry y verla a ella con el tendría que ser un espectaculo bastante bochornoso y asqueroso (para el). Algo lo estropeaba.  
  
"Esque quedamos en que no podíamos meter a nadie de nuestras casas en la habitación" dijo. Amorette sonreía de todas maneras.  
  
"Eso no importa! Ponte apoyada en la puerta en una hora que sabes que el va a entrar y que os pille ahí...¡ah! Y no te separes cuando el lo pida...que espere!" dijo Amorette riendose. "En realidad me da pena..."  
  
"¿Qué **DICES**?" chilló Ginny.  
  
"Esque esta muy bueno..." puso como excusa Amorette.  
  
"Y que lo digas.." afirmó Ginny. "El otro día lo vi sin camiseta y no veas..." dijo sonrojandose.  
  
"Tienes suerte" dijo a la vez que entraban en el comedor.  
  
Divisó un sitio justo al lado de Harry y sin pensarselo dos veces corrió hacia el. El plan _S_ había comenzado.(N.A.: S de Seduccion XDDD).  
  
"Hola Harry..."dijo Ginny con una sonrisa seductora (N.A.: Normal...esta en el plan S de Seduccion XDDD) . Harry la miró y le sonrió de vuelta, contemplandola con esos profundos ojos verdes.  
  
"Hola Gin. ¿Qué tal?" preguntó. "Tienes que estar fatal con ese asqueroso de Malfoy..." dijo Harry. Bien. Justo lo que quería que dijese.  
  
"La verdad esque si, Harry...por eso quería que te vinieses un rato conmigo a la habitación, para no tener que soportarlo, por favor..."dijo con un puchero. Harry sonrió y asintió.  
  
"Claro Ginny" dijo tan dulce como siempre. Ginny sonrió para si misma. Ya solo faltaba que Malfoy apareciera por alli como Ginny había previsto.  
  
"Y bueno, Harry...dime...¿con quien te ha tocado?" preguntó. Parecía ser que todo el mundo sabía con quien iba ella pero ella no sabía con quien iba nadie.  
  
"Veras...me ha tocado con Hermione...No se lo que tenemos en común pero Hermione esta todo el día paranoica con descubrirlo y ya sabes, todo el rato preguntandome cosas, asi que si me voy contigo un ratillo me librare de ella" dijo. Ginny se sorprendió. ¿Harry con Hermione? Y ¿Ron con...?  
  
"¿Con quien va mi hermano?" preguntó.  
  
"Con Luna" Una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Ginny.  
  
"Los dos tienen que tener en común que son iguales de tontos..." dijo con desprecio. Se había peleado con Luna en su quinto año y ya no se hablaban y no soportaba a su hermana y a que estuviera todo el rato metiendose en su vida. Harry rió.  
  
"Bueno, yo ya he acabado de desayunar, ¿tu?" dijo Harry limpiandose la boca con una servilleta. Esa boca que Ginny deseaba tanto. Sonrió calidamente.  
  
"Yo tambien. Vamos" dijo y ambos salieron del Gran Comedor.  
  
En cinco minutos habían llegado y a estas alturas Ginny ya estaba empujando a Harry contra la puerta. El chico de ojos verdes la miró con misterio un momento y no le dio tiempo a decir nada ya que la pelirroja lo había empotrado en la puerta y en estos momentos lo estaba besando.  
  
Harry se quedó perplejo, no pensó que Ginny fuera tan directa y no pensó que además besara tan bien. Estuvieron asi durante unos minutos y Ginny sorprendida al ver que Draco no llegaba se separó para coger aire . Escuchó pasos y en dos seg. Estaba de nuevo besando a Harry. Escuchó un Hmf Hmf detrás suya y Ginny sonrió contra los labios del chico. Estuvo un par de minutos asi hasta que escucho lo que quería.  
  
"¿**QUEREIS DEJARME PASAR**?" gritó el rubio. Ginny volvio a sonreir. Se dio la vuelta y angelicalmente dijo :  
  
"Perdon, no sabía que estuvieras ahí..." dijo e hizo como si se fuera a separar pero no lo hizo, sino que siguió besando a Harry. Se escuchó un ruido de queja procedente de Draco y Ginny volvio a sonreir.  
  
Los pasos estaban cada vez mas cerca hasta que llegaron al sitio en donde estaban Ginny y Harry.  
  
"Fuera" susurró Draco en el oido de Ginny. A la chica le hizo cosquillas y rió.  
  
"¿Qué pasa Draco? ¿Te molestamos?" dijo Ginny.  
  
"Mucho" dijo y con un empujón no estaban en la puerta. Entró y la cerro con un portazo. Ginny le dio un piquito a Harry y se separó de el.  
  
"Bueno gracias por tu tiempo" dijo Ginny "Ahora me voy adentro" Le dio un beso en la mejilla y entró. Durante años había querido besar a Harry pero tras haberlo echo se había desilusionado un poco. Era como si el chico le diera miedo besarla. Puso una expresión de disgusto en la cara y miro a su alrededor. Escuchó el ruido del agua procedente del baño. ¿Se estaba duchando a estas horas?  
  
No supo porque lo había echo pero ando decididamente y el imbecil de Draco se le olvido poner el pestillo. Entró y vio la silueta de Draco a traves del cristal borroso que era la mampara de la ducha. Ginny sonrió y se puso a mirarse al espejo. Al ratito escucho como Draco cerraba el grifo y cogía una toalla. El chico corrió la puerta y casi no se le cae la toalla de la cintura al ver a la pelirroja delante suya.  
  
"¿**QUÉ HACES AQU**?" le gritó. Ginny le miró confundida como diciendo que no sabía porque estaba ahí. "¿Poseida otra vez, Weasley?" le dijo Draco, saliendo de la ducha. Eso fue el colmo. Ginny lo empujó contra la pared y le cogio por el cuello.  
  
"**NO** vuelvas a decir eso, nunca mas" acabó en un susurro. Su cara tan cerca de la de el que casi se estaban tocando. El chicó la empujó y ahora estaba ella contra la pared. Draco le agarraba las muñewcas y tenía los brazos levantados, y sujetos en la pared.  
  
"Entonces dime, ¿por qué estabas aquí? ¿Querias mirarme? ¿Te gusto, quizas?" dijo el. Ginny intentó liberarse de el pero no podía. Estaba demasiado fuerte. No contestó y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue besarle. Se acercó a la cara del chico y posó sus labios contra los de el, sus lenguas entrelazandose y jugando a un juego bastante peligroso. No era nada comparado con el beso de Harry. Este era brutal, cada uno peleaba por el poder y los dos se besaban violentamente. Ginny le mordió el labio a Draco para que la dejara en paz y notó sangre.  
  
"**AGH**!" gritó el rubio, llevando ambas mano hacia la boca, ocasión la cual Ginny no perdió para irse del baño.  
  
Draco se quedó ahí, parado, la toalla casi cayendose, la puerta del baño, abierta, al igual que su boca, de la que chorreaba un pequeño hilillo de sangre. Se llevó la lengua a los labios y con un poco de dolor se chupó la sangre, aun recordando el sabor de Genevieve. Desde luego, no era para nada, inocente. 


	5. No lo niegues

HOLA!!!!!!!!!!!! XDDD aquí ta el cap 5!!!! Toy emosionadaaaaaaaaa!!! Si xq es la primera vez que abro el email y me encuentro 10 reviews!! LO HE FLIPADO! Bueno gracias a todos aquellos que me dejais reviews!! SOIS MARAVILLOSOS!!! Gracias a Hitomi x su idea de liar a Ginny con un tío cada díz, xq mas o menos es lo que hace. Espero que os guste este cap. Para los que lo pedíais aquí hay acción DG!! WIIIII!! Bueno, os dejo q leais!! ASIAS X LOS REVIEWS Y DEJADME MAS Q NUNCA ME CANSO DE LEERLOS!!! BESITOSSSSSSSS  
  
**5.- No mientas**  
  
"Imbecil, imbecil, imbecil, soy imbecil..."murmuró Ginny para si misma cuando entró en el cuarto tras haber protagonizado esa escena tan...caliente, se puede decir. ¿_ Pero que hago? De un momento a otro estoy besando a Harry, que es lo que quería hacer...y despues lo dejo ahí plantado y siento la urgencia de besar a Draco...¿qué digo Draco? ¡Malfoy! No me lo puedo creer..._ pensó Ginny.  
  
Se dirigió a su cama y de debajo de ella sacó lo único que podía sacarla de sus pensamientos un rato : su bloc de dibujo y un lapiz.  
  
Escuchó a Draco salir del baño murmurando idioteces que seguramnte iban dirigidas a ella pero lo único que hacía Ginny era concentrarse en el papel que tenía delante y dejar que su mano trazara lineas y curvas...  
  
Con un suspiro levantó la mirada del papel y miró hacia donde estaba Draco, para dibujar con mas perfección su cara...El rubio estaba sentado en su escritorio moviendo la mano furiosamente. Estaba de espaldas por lo que Ginny tuvo que seguir dibujando a su parecer.  
  
Cuando pensó que había acabado, hecho hacia atrás el papel. Había dibujado a ella y a Draco, besandose en el baño. Ginny negó con la cabeza y cerró el cuaderno, metiendolo de nuevo debajo de la cama. Se levantó y se fue.

* * *

Andaba los pasillos con cierta pereza. Estaba decaida, se podía decir. No tenía ni idea de porque había hecho lo que había hecho. Una lagrima rodó por su mejilla. Y ahora..¿por qué lloraba? Estaba tan confundida. Le gustaba Mike, pero había querido besar a Harry , pero cuando había besado a este, pensó en Draco y después había entrado en el baño y se habían besado...  
  
"Ey! Gin! Espera!" escuchó una voz masculina detrás suya. Ginny se giró, el pelo rotando a su alrededor.  
  
"Hola Mike" dijo Ginny tristemente. Mike frunció el ceño.  
  
"¿Te pasa algo?" dijo acercándose a ella. Ginny negó.  
  
"No, nada" dijo, poniendo una sonrisa. "¿Qué querías?" dijo dulcemente. Mike alzó los hombros.  
  
"Tenemos una conversación pendiente, ¿ no crees?" dijo el. Ginny asintió.  
  
"Vamos a mi habitación" ofreció la chica.  
  
"¿Qué tal estas? Me he enterado de que te ha tocado con Malfoy..." dijo. Vaya, otro que lo sabía.  
  
"Si...no se esta tan mal..." dijo. **_¿QUÉ HE DICHO_**? Pensó. "Pero que digo...se esta fatal...es un pesado, arrogante, egocentrico...bueno...ya te lo puedes imaginar" dijo.  
  
"Si...A mi me ha tocado con Lizz Green, ¿sabes quien es?" le preguntó. _Lizz Green, Lizz Green, Lizz Green..._ intentó recordar. _Si es la que me quitó a Dean en quinto!!_ Recordó. En el quintó curso de Ginny, la pelirroja había pillado a Lizz y a Dean enrollandose en un pasillo.  
  
"Si...si lo se...estupida" dijo Ginny. Mike la miró.  
  
"Me cae un poco mal la verdad" dijo Mike a la vez que llegaban a la puerta de Ginny. ¿Has adivinado ya lo que teneis en comun?" preguntó Mike, mirando el dibujo de la puerta.  
  
"Que va..." negó Ginny. Escuchó pasos por detrás suya y se dio la vuelta para ver quien era. Y ahí estaba. Draco andaba hacia ellos mirando hacia el suelo, parecía ser que no se había dado cuenta de que ahí estaban Mike y ella. Ginny, con toda la rapidez del mundo, cogio a Mike del cuello de la camisa y lo estampó contra la puerta. El chico la miró como diciendo **_QUE HACES?_** Pero Ginny no le dijo nada, si no que como respuesta empezó a besarle. **PUAJ**. Otro que no valía nada besando. Había esperado mas de el .  
  
Esta vez Draco los apartó sin decir nada y empezó a decirle el nombre a la puerta pero Ginny lo interrumpió.  
  
"¿**ERES TONTO, VERDAD**?" le gritó. Draco la miró.  
  
"¿Y tu?" le preguntó.  
  
"¿Pero quien te crees? Apartando a la gente, empujandola, insultandola..." dijo Ginny separandose de Mike.  
  
"¿Y tu? Que cada vez que aparezco por el pasillo te estas liando con uno diferente...por favor, Genevieve son las 12 de la mañana!" le dijo. Unas pequeñas motitas rosas aparecieron en las mejillas de Ginny.  
  
"Draco Malfoy" dijo Draco a la puerta. La abrió y entró, Ginny corriendo detrás de el.  
  
"¿**QUÉ ESTAS CELOSO?"** le gritó la pelirroja.  
  
"¿**YO**? ¿Por qué?" dijo. Ginny lo miró.  
  
"Porque no eres capaz de besarme!"  
  
"¿yo? ¿Qué no soy capaz? ¿piensas eso de verdad?" dijo Draco. Ginny lo miró. El chico cada vez se acercaba mas a ella y a Ginny le estaba dando un poco de miedo. Draco la empujó fuertemente contra la pared y Ginny dejó escapar un pequeño grito.  
  
"Draco, por favor...me estas haciendo daño" dijo Ginny, a Draco, quien tenía las muñecas de la chica sujetadas firmemente. Draco la miró.  
  
"Shhhh..." dijo el rubio. Ginny cerró los ojos, pensando que Draco le iba a pegar una bofetada o lgo, pero en vez de eso, noto los calidos labios del rubio encima de los suyos. El chico le chupó el labio inferior, y Ginny sin resistirse abrió la boca. Las lenguas de ambos entrelazandose y bailando una lenta danza. Para Ginny, esto no era nada comparado con Mike. Las muñecas de Ginny, poco a poco se fueron liberando y la pelirroja pasó sus manos por detrás del cuello del chico, jugando con su pelo. Draco paso sus manos por la cintura de la chica, acariciandole suavemente la espalda. Ginny se separó y Draco intentó besarla de nuevo, pero la pelirroja se apartó.  
  
"Te gusto, ¿verdad?" dijo. Draco la miró.  
  
"No" se limitó a contestar. Ginny se acercó a el.  
  
"No mientas...se que me quieres besar" le susurró Ginny. "Te gusta la sensación de tener mis labios sobre los tuyos, de mi cuerpo pegado al tuyo..."  
  
"Yo no miento"  
  
"No lo niegues..."  
  
"No lo niego"  
  
"¿Por qué me has besado entonces?"  
  
"Para demostrarte que era capaz"  
  
"Tu no te rebajas besando a una Weasley por una simple estupidez que yo te haya dicho que tu no eres capaz" dijo Ginny. El chico negó con la cabeza y se dirigó a su cama donde se acostó bocaabajo.  
  
Ginny sonrió para si. En 3 días ya tenía ese chico a sus pies, ahora lo que no quería era ella caer rendida a sus pies. 


	6. Parte de la verdad

HOLA!!!!!!!!! Bueno aquí toy!!!! Lo siento x tardar tanto, pro os juro juro q no tengo tiempo para nada. Esta mi familia en casaque hace mucho tiempo q no veo y no puedo escribir ni tan poco me da ucho tiempo a conectarme. Bueno, aquí os dejo este cap, que me parece que he destapado muchas cosas que quería guardar para mas tiempo, pero bueno...Sobre a lo que mucha gente dice que Ginny se comporta como una cualquiera...esque aunque de la imagen de niña super lista ahí y que no hace nada mal, Ginny en realidad ha sacado tan buenas notas x una razon y no es para nada inocente y bueno no se, me gusta que sea asi, que utilice a los chicos...jijiji buenoo, os dejo que leais!!! BYEES BESITOS, sorry x ser tan corto!!

**6.- Parte de la verdad.  
**Con una sonrisa de victoria andó hacia la puerta y se fue. Estaba demasiado _en las nubes_ como para darse cuenta de que Amorette la llamaba sin parar.  
  
"¡**GENEVIEVE**!" gritó en su oido Amorette. Ginny se volvió enfadada y la vio.  
  
"¿Tu eres tonta? Me has dado un susto de muerte!"  
  
"Te he llamado mil veces!" dijo Amorette parandose un momento. Ginny se paró junto a ella.  
  
"Lo siento" dijo soñadoramente.  
  
"¿Qué te ha pasado Genevieve?" le preguntó Amorette con una sonrisita tonta.  
  
"Nada..."dijo Ginny.  
  
"Oh **VAMOS**! A mi no me puedes mentir...después de llamarte mil veces no te enteras hasta que grito en tu oido y después estás andando muy lentamente con una sonrisa tonta en la cara..."dijo Amorette, sonriendo.  
  
"No te lo puedo decir Amorette...en 10 segundos lo sabría todo el mundo!" dijo Ginny, sabiendo que era verdad. Amorette era la chica mas cotilla y podia hacer que un rumor lo supiera todo el colegio en tan solo 10 seg.  
  
"Oh vamos...de verdad...me morire por decirlo pero en serio, te juro que no digo nada" dijo Amorette con ojos de cachorrito. Ginny la miró y no pudo resistir, al fin y al cabo era su mejor amiga.  
  
"De acuerdo, de acuerdo...pues...Draco y yo...nos hemos besado!" dijo Ginny excitadamente. Amorette la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
"¿Te gusta Draco?" preguntó. Ginny meditó.  
  
"No lo se..." murmuró.  
  
**"¿C"MO QUE NO LO SABES?** Se supone que tu tenías que enamorarlo a el y no enamorarte tu!" dijo. Ginny alzó los hombros.  
  
"No he dicho que este enamorada, Amorette. Como te lo tomas todo! Gustarme, me puede gustar su cuerpo, su cara, sus ojos, la forma en que besa, como huele..." dijo Ginny hasta que Amorette la interrumpió.  
  
**"¡OH VAMOS GENEVIEVE! TE GUSTA TODO!"**  
  
"No lo se...creo que estoy un poco obsesionada...si incluso me cuentro dibujandonos a el y a mi besandonos..." dijo con una sonrisa tímida.  
  
"¿Desde cuando dibujas?"  
  
"Desde siempre..."

"¿Tu? ¿Dibujar?"  
  
"Yo dibujo" dijo Ginny. "Y bastante bien, creo..."  
  
"Me tienes que enseñar ese dibujo..." dijo Amorette con una sonrisa picarona.  
  
"De acuerdo. Asi veras a Draco sin camisa..."  
  
**"¿QUÉ TE BESASTES CON EL Y ENCIMA ESTABA SIN CAMISETA????"** gritó.  
  
"Shhhh..."dijo Ginny al ver que muchas caras se giraban para mirar. "No grites. Si. Con una simple toalla"  
  
**"¿QUÉ?"** gritó de nuevo.  
  
"Me metí en el baño mientras se duchaba...**Y NO SE PORQUE**..."dijo al ver la mirada de Amorette "Y bueno, salió me pilló ahí, nos peleamos, y como siempre acabamos besandonos..."  
  
"¿Os habeís besado mas veces?"  
  
"Una mas"  
  
"Y yo me entero ahora...eres una mala amiga..." dijo Amorette. Ginny rió.  
  
"Bueno, esta bien de hablar de mi... hablame sobre tu y Blaise..."  
  
"Pues ya sabes, lo normal...nunca pense que en el colegio dieron una habitaación a una chica y a un chico" dijo guiñando. Ginny rió.  
  
"¿Qué es lo que teneís en común?"  
  
"Pues que cada día nos ponemos la ropa interior del mismo color. Si yo me la pongo el lunes azul, el también la tiene azul, si me la pongo el martes negra, el también..." explicó Amorette.  
  
"¡**ANDA YA**!" le gritó Ginny. "Si tu tienes bragas rosas!"  
  
"El tiene calzoncillos rosas..." explicó Amorette riéndose.  
  
"No me lo puedo creer...si vosotros teneís algo tan raro en común no me puedo imaginar lo que tengo yo con Draco..."  
  
"Bueno, linda, me tengo que ir...he quedado con Blaise en la habitación" dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
"Vaya, adiós guapa!" le dijo Ginny a la vez que la chica de pelo negro se despedía y se iba por otro pasillo. Ginny, cansada de andar, se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia su cuarto.  
  
"Ginny Weasley" le dijo Ginny a la puerta. Seguidamente escuchó el clac y entró. Vio las luces encendidas y la chimenea también. _Estara en el baño_... pensó Ginny. Se dirigió al sofa y se sentó, cuando algo captó su atención. Encima de la mesa había un bloc de dibujo extactamente igual que el suyo. Ginny lo miró y pensando que Draco se lo había cogido lo volvió a esconder bajo la cama. Prefirió no decirle nada, aunque era muy grave lo que había hecho, pero quería evitar una pelea. Al momento, apareció Draco y miró con sorpresa a Ginny. Se dirigió corriendo al sofa y miró la mesa con misterio.  
  
De un momento a otro estaba poniendolo todo patas arriba , mirando debajo de los cojines, de su cama...mientras murmuraba _donde esta, donde esta, donde esta...  
_  
"¿**D"NDE ESTA**?" gritó tan fuerte que Ginny se sobresalto.  
  
"¿El que?" dijo angelicalmente.  
  
"Mi bloc..." murmuró. Ginny abrió mucho los ojos.** OH NO! Eso no podía ser.**


	7. ¿Te quiero?

PUF!!!!!!!!!!! Aquí estoy!!! Bueno, aquí esta el septimo capitulo a ver si os gusta y bueno, no se, un tanto extraño la verdad, a mi no me gusdta mucho y no me salia nada asi que lo primero que me vino fue! Lo siento a todos que han leido mi otro fic de un cap, el de secretos que nunca se sabrán, pero solo va a haber un capitulo, ni uno mas! Lo siento, lo quiero dejar asi, que esten separados, ya, si, soy cruel, pero os tengo en mis manos XDDDD BUENO!!! Os dejo que leais, y x cierto, DEJADME REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XDDDDD BESITOSSS

**7.- ¿Te quiero?**Un **PLAF** se escuchó en toda la habitación.  
  
Ginny abrió lentamente los ojos, parpadeando un par de veces para habituarse a la luz. ¿Quién había dado ese portazo? Se giro un poco y vió a Draco mirandola fijamente.  
  
"¿Qué quieres?" gruñó Ginny. La pelirroja alcanzó una gomilla que tenía en la mesilla de noche y se pusó una cola un tanto desordenada.  
  
Se levantó y andando torpemente se dirigió al baño y cerró la puerta.  
  
"¿A que juegas?" escuchó Draco decirle a través.  
  
"A mear, ¿quizas?" dijo. (N.A: que basta Ginny!!! No podía haber dicho hacer pis)  
  
"**NO**! ¿A que juegas **CONMIGO**?" le dijo.  
  
Se escuchó tirar de la cadena del baño y Ginny apareció por la puerta.  
  
"No te entiendo" dijo apollandose en el marco de la puerta. Draco la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
"No es muy dificil de entender. ¿Qué pretendes hacer conmigo?" dijo el rubio. Ginny lo miró un tanto disgustada y pasó de el, sentandose en el sofa.  
  
"Contestame" dijo Draco. Ginny lo miró de nuevo y levantó una ceja.  
  
"Sigo sin entenderte" dijo.  
  
"A ver, ¿eres tonta o te lo haces? Te estoy diciendo que a que juegas conmigo. ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Darme celos? ¿O que?"  
  
"¿A que te refieres?"  
  
"A que cada día que llego estas tu con un tío en la puerta, y después coges y me besas a mi" dijo el chico pero Ginny le interrumpió.  
  
"**PERDONA**!" dijo levantandose del sofa. "Eres **TU**! Quien me besa a mi!" Draco abrió mucho los ojos.  
  
"¿**QU**?" le gritó. Ginny lo miró.  
  
"Lo que oyes" le dijo. Draco la empujó hacia el sofa, haciendo que la pelirroja que sentaqra obligatoriamente.  
  
Le apretó los hombros contra el respaldo del sofa, haciendo que la pelirroja emitiera ruidos de queja.  
  
"Me estas haciendo daño, Draco..." gruñó.  
  
"No te voy a soltar hasta que me digas que quieres de mi" dijo. "¿De verdad lo quieres saber? ¿**EH**?" le gritó Ginny. Draco la miró.  
  
"**SI**!" le gritó de vuelta.  
  
"Pues bien! Lo sabras!" dijo Ginny. "Quiero conquistarte, quiero que me desees, que no puedas vivir sin verme, que te mueras todos los días por besar mis labios. Eso es lo que quiero. Quiero que sufras. Quiero que quieras. Porque **TU** no sabes querer. Porque todo lo que has querido te lo han dado, pero no te van a dar a Genevieve Weasley" dijo Ginny, acabando en un susurro.  
  
Draco le soltó los hombros y echandole una ultima mirada a la pelirroja se dirigió languidamente a su cama, donde se tumbó bocabajo.  
  
Una lagrima, que se había estado formando desde hacía unos segundos, nació en sus ojos, vivió en sus mejillas, y en 5 segundos, murió en su boca, saboreando el salado sabor del dolor.  
  
Cerrando ambos ojos para evitar seguir llorando, con pasos temblorosos y silenciosos, Ginny salió de la habitación.

* * *

Cuando volvió el seguí ahí. Bocabajo, en la cama. Apenas se movía al respirar y Ginny se asustó pensando que se estaba ahogando o algo. Se acercó a el, y susurró "Draco" pero no contestó ni nada.  
  
Bien.  
  
Estaba dormido.  
  
Andó de puntillas hacia su cama y poniendose cuidadosamente de rodillas en el suelo, sin hacer ruido sacó el bloc. Si, ese, el bloc de Draco.  
  
Una sensación de nervios le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Sobre todo una sensación de estar haciendo algo mal.  
  
Con una mano temblorosa abrió el bloc y no vió lo que se imaginaba. A lo largo de todas las páginas había dibujos de ella de todas formas: sentada, acostando, de pie, durmiendo...  
  
Si que dibujaba bien. Pasando hojas vió que el último dibujo era uno de ella y de el besándose, el mismo dibujo que ella dibujó. Suspiró. Entonces eso era lo que tenían en común. Ambos dibujaban. Pero, ¿no había nadie mas en el colegio que dibujara o que le gustara dibujar? Ginny negó con la cabeza. Tendría que ir a ver a Dumbledore. Estaba de acuerdo enque lo común entre Amorette y Blaise era muy extraño pero ¿dibujar?  
  
Se levantó del suelo, guardando de nuevo el bloc bajo la cama.  
  
Se acercó al rubio y le dio un par de golpecitos en el hombro.  
  
Gruñó y retorciendose en las sabanas Ginny consiguió verle la cara.  
  
"Draco" dijo. Draco abrió los ojos y pusó una expresión de disgusto.  
  
"¿Qué quieres ahora? Decirme de nuevo cuanto me quieres o besarme y después liarte con Harry Potter?" dijo sarcasticamente.  
  
"Quiero pedirte disculpas" dijo Ginny. Draco abrió los ojos en asombro.  
  
"¿Y que te hace pensar que yo te las voy a dar?" dijo. Ginny se puso roja con enfado.  
  
"¿**PERO DE QUE VAS**?" le gritó. "Lo único que intento es pedirte disculpas y lo único que haces tu es no aceptarlas!"  
  
"¿**QUÉ DE QUE VOY YO**? Pero a ver, se supone que la que em dijo de todo antes eras tu!"  
  
"Yo no empecé la pelea! **FUISTE TU! TU LA EMPEZASTES**! Diciendome a que jugaba..."  
  
Draco abrió la iba en shock.  
  
"¿**QUÉ?** Yo solo te pedí explicaciones!"  
  
"Yo no te tengo que dar explicaciones!"  
  
"Pues me las distes!" le gritó Draco de vuelta. Sonrió para si mismo. Estaba ganando la pelea.  
  
"Ah no! Eso si que no! Yo no hago lo que tu dices, Sr. Soy-arrogante!" dijo Ginny.  
  
"Mira quien va a hablar! Mira quien va a hablar! La sñrta. Me-gusta-hacer- sufrir-a-la-gente-porque-no-tengo-corazón!"  
  
"¿**QUIÉN ERES TU PARA DECIR SI TENGO CORAZON O NO**?" gritó. Cogió aire. "**QUE YO SEPA ERES TU EL QUE NO SABE QUERER**!" le gritó de nuevo la pelirroja. Draco la miró.  
  
"**SIMPLEMENTE ERES UNA ESTUPIDA NIÑATA QUE SE VA POR AHÍ DE TÍO EN TÍO Y..."** pero Ginny la interrumpió.  
  
"**DRACO**!"  
  
"¿**QU**?"  
  
"**TE QUIERO**"  
  
"¿**QUÉ? ¿TU ERES TONTA**? ¿**PERO QUE DICES**?"  
  
"**QUE TE QUIERO**!!!" gritó Ginny con los ojos cerrados. Abrió los ojos mucho, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho y se llevó una mano a la boca, tapándosela.  
  
La había traicionado el subconciente. Ella no pretendía decir eso, ella habría querido decir "te odio" pero le salió todo lo contrario.  
  
Negó con la cabeza.  
  
Esto iba a acabar mal.  
  
Pero se equivocaba.  
  
"¿Me quieres?" le preguntó el rubio.  
  
"**Te quiero**" dijo Ginny por tercera vez antes de salir corriendo por la puerta. 


	8. Quiereme

HOLA!!!!!!!!!!! XDDDD He actualizao rapidito esta vez, ¿no???? Estoy un poco conmocionada por como me ha salido este cap. Pensé que iba a acabar de otra forma pero me ha acabado asi y woooo! Ya van 8 capsssass y aun no ta acabao esto, me parece que como mucho llegaré a 10!!! Bueno, tranquilos, que esta historia va a acabar bien!! Y GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME DEJAN REVIEWS!!! DE VERDAD!! ME ALEGRAIS EL DÍAAAA!!! Y bueno, ahroa a leeer!!!! BESITOSSSSSS

**8.- Quiereme** ****  
  
Solo corría y corría. No tenía destino. Lo único que quería hacer era huir, huir de Draco. Quería volver hacia atrás en el tiempo, y cambiar lo que había dicho. Quería cambiarlo para sustituir las palabras '_te quiero_' por '_te odio'_.  
  
Iba tan sumida en sus propios pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando se chocó contra un torso fuerte. Con un duro golpe cayó al suelo.  
  
Miró hacia arriba, pero las lagrimas que tenía en los ojos no le dejaban ver a quien estaba ante ella. Desde luego, era un chico.  
  
Le tendió una mano y ella la cogió, levantándose del suelo.  
  
"Gin..." le dijo una voz masculina que Ginny la reconoció como la de Mike.  
  
"Ey Mike..." dijo tristemente.  
  
"¿Te pasa algo? ¿Por qué lloras?" le dijo el chico, limpiandole las lagrimas.  
  
"No nada, gracias....tranquilo..." le dijo Ginny.  
  
"Bueno, pues nada, yo me tengo que ir, llego tarde a una clase..." dijo el Ravenclaw a la vez que le daba un beso a la mejilla y se iba.  
  
"Adios!" gritó Ginny.  
  
Se quedó ahí parada. _¿Qué hago ahora?_ Pensó. Muchas ideas le rondaron a la cabeza hasta que eligió visitar a Amorette y a Blaise.  
  
"Soy la mejor amiga de Amorette Crossbone" le dijo Ginny a la puerta. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que se escuchara el familiar _clac_ y Ginny abriera la puerta.  
  
La imagen que vió no le gustó para nada.  
  
Amorette y Blaise se estaban besando y no muy cubridos con ropa.  
  
"Ejem, ejem..." Ginny se aclaró la garganta. Ambos se separaron y miraron a Ginny.  
  
"Ah, hola Genevieve" dijo Amorette a la vez que se sentaba en un sofa y le indicaba a Ginny que se sentara en el sillón. La pelirroja obedeció y se sentó.  
  
"¿Qué te trae por aquí?" le preguntó Blaise. Ginny le miró.  
  
"Bueno, esque me ha pasado una cosa con Draco y no sabía que hacer asi que he optado por venir, puesto que Blaise es el mejor amigo de Draco y tu eres mi mejor amiga" dijo Gin. Blaise se sentó.  
  
"¿Qué ha pasado?" dijo Amorette.  
  
"Bueno, mira, por la mañana nos peleamos y después me fui y volví y nos volvimos a pelear y" pero Amorette la cortó.  
  
"¿Qué os peleasteis?"  
  
"Si"  
  
"Pero, ¿dos veces en la misma mañana?"  
  
"Si"  
  
"¿Y no os besasteis esta vez?  
  
"No! Y deja de interrumpirme! Bueno y la segunda vez que nos peleamos pues le grite te quiero y..."  
  
"¿Qué **QUE**?" gritó Amorette, interrumpiendo a Ginny.  
  
"Que le dije te quiero y"  
  
"¿**QUÉ LE DIJISTES TE QUIERO**?" gritó de nuevo la chica.  
  
"**QUE SI**! Y entonces pues el me gritó '_pero que dices_!' y yo le dije de nuevo.."  
  
"¿Le dijistes te quiero de nuevo?"  
  
"**AMORETTE**! Callate y dejame que te lo cuente! Que no he acabado la frase y ya sabes lo que voy a decir!" gritó Ginny. Le echó una mirada de '_callate o mueres'_ a Amorette y siguió contando. "Y le dije '_que te quiero!_' y el se calló me miró y me dijo '¿_me quieres_?' y yo le respondí _te quiero_..." dijo Ginny, acabando la historia por fin.  
  
"¿Ya?" dijo Amorette.  
  
"Ya"  
  
"Pues si que has tardado en contarla!"  
  
"Hubiera tardado menos si tu hubieras dejado de interrumpir y hacer preguntas tontas!" le dijo Ginny.  
  
"Eran preguntas para ayudar a entender la historia..." se excusó.  
  
"Si, Blaise la ha entendido perfectamente y no ha preguntado nada..." dijo Ginny.  
  
"Bueno dejemoslo" dijo Blaise que hasta ahora había estado callado.  
  
"Eso!" dijo Amorette. Ginny la miró y resopló.  
  
"Bueno, espero que tu" dijo mirando a Amorette "no digas nada y que tu" dijo mirando a Blaise "tampoco. Porque me parece que he confiado mucho en vosotros..." dijo la pelirroja.  
  
La pareja asintió.  
  
"Bueno, entonces Draco que te dijo _'¿me quieres?_' así, sin gritar, ni reirse ni nada?" preguntó el moreno. Ginny asintió.  
  
"No se...estaba como en estado de '_shock_'"  
  
"Pues eso esque el siente algo...¿sabes? Muchas chicas le han dicho te quiero o estoy enamorada de ti y eso muchisimas veces y sabes lo que siempre ha hecho? Se ha reido en sus caras..."  
  
Ginny alzó los hombros. ¿Qué estaba diciendo Blaise? ¿Qué Draco la quería? No podía ser...  
  
"No puede ser..." murmuró Ginny. "Pero claro, si Draco me quiere, explica el dibujo y porque después ha cambiado cuando yo he empezado a quererle..." susurró Ginny.  
  
"¿Qué dibujo?" preguntaron ambos, Blaise y Amorette a la vez.  
  
"El de la puerta...¿en vuestra puerta teneis un dibujo, no?" dijo Ginny.  
  
"Si"  
  
"Bueno, en nuestra puerta el primer día era un dibujo de unas llamas de fuego y abajo un hielo derritiendose, ¿lo entendeis?"  
  
"Claro. Tu eres el fuego y Draco el hielo, que se derrite ante ti" dijo Blaise.  
  
"Exacto. Pues hace un par de días, cuando salí mire la puerta y el dibujo había cambiado, ahora estaba el hielo encima de las llamas y las llamas se estaban apagando. Eso fue cuando empecé a sentir algo por Draco..." dijo Ginny._ Entonces Draco me quiere_... pensó Ginny, sonriendo.  
  
"¿Has adivinado ya lo que teneís en común?" preguntó Amorette.  
  
"Si. Pero solo lo se yo y **NO** os lo voy a decir..." dijo la pelirroja. Amorette hizó un puchero. "Me voy, tengo que hablar con el" dijo y salió corriendo por la puerta.

* * *

Entró con un portazo y alzó la vista hacia delante. Ahí estab el, con su habitual postura sentado en el sofa, su habitual cara sin emociones y sus ojos...sus ojos expresaban algo. ¿_amor_?  
  
Andó hacia el. Rapidamente.  
  
El chico la seguí con las miradas. Era intocable.  
  
El corazón le palpitaba en sus oidos _Pum, pum, pum._  
  
Ginny notó como la sangre le subía a la cabeza y cuando llegó a el se arrodilló, apoyando sus manos en las rodillas del chico.  
  
"¿Me quieres, verdad?" dijo la chica buscando algo en sus ojos. El chico la miró cuestionandola.  
  
"No"  
  
"Se que sí. ¿Por qué te empeñas en negarlo?"  
  
"No puedo ser débil...Eso es lo único que consigue el amor, que seas débil. Que tengas un punto débil. No podría estar contigo. Mi padre me mataría"  
  
"Si me quieres, ¿no te duele verme a mi sufrir?"  
  
"Claro que si. Pero no sufrirás..."  
  
"Si no estas conmigo ,si..." dijo la chica, los ojos llenándose de lágrimas.  
  
"¿Esque no lo entiendes?" le dijo Draco levantandose del sofa y dejando a Ginny ahí en el suelo. "Mi padre me mataría. Mis compañeros dejarían de respertarme. Sería un blando!" Ginny se dio la vuelta llorando.  
  
"¿Y no me entiendes tu? No entiendes que no puedo vivir sin verte, no entiendes que mi madre me matará cuando se entere y que mis hermanos ni me hablarán.No entiendes que todo el mundo me mirara si yo voy a tu lado. **PERO ME DA IGUAL!** ¿Y sabes porque me da igual? **Porque te quiero**..." dijo Ginny. "Si de verdad me quisieras, te daría igual todo eso que me has dicho. He sido tonta al pensar que de verdad me querías...Tonta de verdad!" le dijo y se tumbó en su cama, cerrándo las cortinas a su alrededor y poniendo un hechizo silenciador.

* * *

_**'Quiereme!**_' fue lo último que pensó Ginny antes de caer dormida después de llorar durante horas... 


	9. Verdades

Hola!!!!! XDDDDDD Aqui toy yooooooooo!! Con mi noveno capitulo!! CORTISIMO!! PUAJ!!! El siguiente sera el último asi que prepararos!!! XDDD Bueno a ver si s gusta, porque a mi desde luego no mucho XDDDD es penoso, pero no se me ocurria con que rellenar por lo que he tenido que meter un par de cosas estúpidas XDDD pero bueno, lo importante es lo que pasa con Draco y yasta XDDD Bueno no me mateis x el cap, pero lo siento. Tenía que hacerlo así. Siento el susto. XDDD Ya me entendereís cuando leaís el cap. Bueno, os dejo que leais! BYEES BESITOS Y ASIAS X LOS REVIEWS!!! ESPERO MAS Q NUNCA ME CANSO DE LEERLOS, EHHH??? Y CUANTOS MAS REVIEWS ACTUALIZO ANTES XDDD tuturuturusobornotuturuturu....

**9.- Verdades**

_Tenía a Draco sujeto por el cuello. Su cara, no como siempre, expresando emociones, entre ellas, el dolor y el amor.  
  
Una lagrima resbaló por la mejilla de Ginny. Le dolía tanto ver a Draco así y encima no podía hacer nada.  
  
Jaló. Jaló de las cadenas que le sujetaban las muñecas pegadas a la pared. Esa pared fría y oscura perteneciente a la Mansión Malfoy.  
  
Dejó escapar un grito y con ojos llorosos miró a Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Calla gatita. A ti no te haré nada, pero mi hijo...morirá" dijo la fría voz perteneciente a uno de los magos mas oscuros.  
  
"No! **POR FAVOR**! No lo mate! Nos queremos!" gritó Ginny, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire.  
  
"Por eso mismo! **ME HA TRAICIONADO**! No puedo permitir que mi hijo este de novio con una sucia y pobretona Weasley!" le gritó a Ginny y sin mas preambulos agarró su varita y dos únicas palabras mortales salieron de su boca.  
  
"**Avada Kedavra**!"  
  
Con un sonido seco, Draco cayó muerto en el suelo._

* * *

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**!" gritó Ginny.  
  
Se incorporó y abriendo los ojos se dio cuenta de que estaba en su cama, con las cortinas echadas y de la misma forma en la que estaba anoche. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.  
  
_Menos mal...Solo era un sueño..._ pensó la pelirroja.  
  
Estaba empapada en sudor frío y las piernas le temblaban. Se levantó de la cama, abrió las cortinas y corrió hacia la cama de Draco, que también tenía las cortinas echadas.  
  
Miró el reloj de su mesita de noche y vió que eran las siete de la mañana.  
  
Va, me da igual... pensó, antes de abrir las cortinas.  
  
"**DRACO**!" le gritó al chico pensando que estaba dormido. El rubio se dio la vuelta y estaba despierto. "Lo siento" murmuró Ginny.  
  
"Gin, yo tenía que..."  
  
"**NO**! Calla Draco!" le dijo Ginny. "Si no quieres no estaremos juntos, te entiendo, se lo que puede pasar y te entiendo, pero por favor solo dime que me quieres!"

"¿Por qué dices eso?" le dijo Draco.  
  
"He tenido un sueño y tu padre te mataba porque se había enterado que estabamos saliendo juntos y..."  
  
Draco la atrajo hacia la cama y la abrazó.  
  
"Solo era un sueño..." le susurró Draco.  
  
"Parecía tan real..." murmuró Ginny, aun abrazada al rubio.  
  
"Sera que siempre lo parecen..." le murmuró de vuelta Draco a la vez que la separaba de el. "Mira, Gin yo te tenía que decir que..."  
  
"¿**QUÉ...?"**  
  
"Que me da igual lo que todo el mundo piense si yo voy a ser feliz contigo!" dijo Draco animadamente.  
  
"¿Qué dices?"  
  
"Genevieve, estoy diciendo que te quiero y que quiero estar contigo!" le dijo Draco sonriendo. Ginny se tiró encima de Draco y le besó.

* * *

"Se puede" contestó la voz de Dumbledore.  
  
Ginny entró. Había ido al despacho del anciano para hablarle sobre lo que ella y Draco tenían en común.  
  
"Vaya, Sñta. Weasley, ya tardaba en venir..." dijo el director a la vez que levantaba la cabeza de sus papeles.  
  
Ginny sonrió.  
  
"Vera señor...yo quería preguntarle que porque estoy con Draco en la habitación si ..."  
  
"Seguramente hay muchos otros en el colegio que dibujan...¿no?" acabó la frase Dumbledore.  
  
"Eso mismo..."  
  
"Vera, seguro que hay otros muchos en el colegio que dibujen..."

"Es eso a lo que me refiero. ¿Porque me tocó con Draco?" le interrumpió Ginny.

"Porque ninguno de los que dibujan lo toman como algo tan importante. Tu y el expresais vuestras emociones en el dibujo...¿lo entiendes?"

"Mas o menos..." dijo Ginny. "Pero no me gustaria que esto estuviera pasando...No se que le voy a decir a mis padres y no se que diran de mi..." dijo GInny, con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Sñta. Weasley, no se preocupe por los demás. Si usted es feliz, entonces si son buenos padres y buenos hermanos se alegraran por usted y que yo sep, los Weasley son buenos padres y hermanos, ¿verdad?" Ginny asintió.

"Gracias señor. Ahora me tengo que ir. Muchas gracias por aclararmelo todo"

Con la última frase, Ginny desapareció por la puerta.


	10. Secretos

MIRAD QUIEN ESTA AUI!!!! XDDDD Pos nada aqui estoy yo, con el último capitulo!! q penita que ya se acabe verdad??? Bueno ya vendrán otros...a ver si os gusta el cap!! se q he tardado mucho pero sque no me ha salido nada hasta que me he obligao a escribir. a ver si os gusta y ya sabeis, dejadme un RR x faaaaaaaaa XDDDD pone carita de cachorrito perdido bueno, muchas gracias a todos los que me habeis dejado reviews, de verdad, dais ganas de escribir durante todo el día y gracias a todos los q me han apoyado !! OS QUIEROOOOO!! BESITOS Y A LEER!!

**10.- Secretos**

****

"¿Donde has estado?" preguntó Draco cuando Ginny entró por la puerta.

"He estado hablando con Dumbledore sobre lo que tenemos en común..." se le escapó a Ginny pero rápidamente se tapó la boca. 

"¿Como?"

"Nada, nada..." dijo Ginny rapidamente.

"¿Tu sabes lo que tenemos en común ?"

"Mmmm...si" murmuró Ginny.

"¿**Y NO ME LO HAS DICHO**?"

"Mmmm...no" murmuró Ginny y miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con la mirada gris del chico.

"¿Desde cuando?"

"No se...una semana o algo asi..." dijo Ginny. El rubio cada vez estaba mas rojo.

"¿**Y NO ME LO HAS DICHO**?" repitió.

"**NO!** No te lo he dicho porque no podía"

"¿Que es lo que tenemos en común?" preguntó Draco.

"Pues que los dos dibujamos"

"¿Tu también dibujas?"

"Si"

"¿Como te enterastes?"

"Pues veras, un día llegue y escuché que tu estabas en el baño y vi que en esa mesa" dijo Ginny señalando a la mesa de café "había un bloc de dibujo igual que el mío. Entonces, pensando que era el mio y que tu me lo habías cogido me lo guarde"

"¿Y porque no te enfadastes conmigo si suponías que era el tuyo?"

"Porque nos habíamos peleado hacía unas horas y no tenía mas ganas de pelea, asi que lo deje pasar y al momento de guardarmelo tu salistes del baño y me mirastes de manera muy rara. Seguidamente empezastes a poner todo patas arriba y te acercastes a mi y me preguntastes que donde estaba tu bloc y entonces ahí caí de que era tuyo y no mío. Y claro, en ese momento no te podía haber dicho que lo había cogido yo pensando que era el mío, porque me hubieras matado y después, pasaron unos días y miré los dibujos porque no los había visto" explicó Ginny.

"Prometeme que no le dirás a nadie que dibujo" dijo Draco agarrándola de los hombros.

"Tranquilo. Pero de todas maneras, dibujas muy bien. Empleamos las mismas técnicas..." explicó Ginny.

"Dame mi bloc" dijo Draco, enfadado.

"No te enfades por favor! Yo no lo hice queriendo, comprenderas que después no te lo podía dar hasta que estuvieramos bien!!" Draco se rindió al ver la cara de súplica de Ginny.

"Ok" dijo y le dió un beso en la frente haciendo que la pelirroja se derritiera.

"Gracias. Te quiero" dijo Ginny dándole un beso dulce.

"¿Que hacemos ahora?" dijo Draco.

"Necesito estudiar. Mañana hay un examen de transformaciones, ¿recuerdas?" dijo Ginny.

"Se me ocurren mil cosas mejores que hacer que estudiar.." dijo Draco, besandole el cuello a Ginny.

"No tonto! tenemos que estudiar. Un ratito y ya esta! ¿Vale?"

"Vale"

Ginny se sentó en su escritorio y Draco se fue al suyo. Cada uno abrió el libro de transformaciones y empezaron a estudiar.

"Bueno, ¿que? Nos vamos?" preguntó Ginny al cuarto de hora.

"¿Ya has estudiado?" preguntó Draco sorprendido.

"Si" dijo Ginny como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

"Genevieve, son 200 pag. ¿como te las has estudiado en 15 min?" preguntó Draco asombrado.

"¿Nunca te has preguntado como puedo sacar tan buenas notas?" preguntó Ginny.

"Si, muchas"

"Bueno, la razón esque tengo memoria fotográfica" dijo ella, riendo.

"¿Memoria que?"

"Fotografica"

"Eso que es?"

"Es como si mi mente le echara una foto a lo que estoy estudiando y lo tengo ahi en la mente..." dijo Ginny. "Pero calla Draco. Es un secreto. En realidad no me merecería estar en este curso pero no quiero que tu te vayas de Hogwarts y yo siga aqui..." dijo Ginny. Draco sonrió.

"No dire nada" Draco se levantó. "Ven" dijo, sentándose en el sofa.

"¿Le has dicho a alguien lo nuestro?" preguntó Ginny.

"Si. A Blaise...ah! si! y a Pansy porque estaba muy pesada..."

"Ah..." dijo Ginny.

Al momento se escucharon tres golpes en la puerta. Pareció que se iba a derrumbar todo. Ginny y Draco se miraron preocupados hasta que escucharon la voz masculina que provenia de detrás de la puerta.

"**GINNY! ABRE! SE QUE ESTAS AHI CON ESE ASQUEROSO DE MALFOY! ABREME! SE QUE SOLO QUIERE METERTE MANO! GINNY ABREME! SOY TU HERMANO MAYOR! NO PUEDES ESTAR CON EL ! TE LO PROHIBO**" gritó Ron al otro lado de la puerta.

Ginny miró a Draco y sonrió.

"Me parece que Ron se ha enterado..." dijo Ginny riendose a la vez que Draco la acompañaba en la risa.

"Si..." dijo Draco.

"Me da igual. Lo único que me importa ahora esque tu me quieres. Te quiero, Draco" dijo Ginny.

"Y yo a ti, Genevieve" dijo Draco a la vez que ambos se fundían en un apasionado beso, escuchando al fondo la voz de Ron.


	11. Nota autora

Hola a todos. Bueno, escribo esta nota porque recibo muchos reviews que creen que no se ha acabado el fic, pero si se ha acabado. Era el último capítulo porque se desvelaban todos los secretos y el final se queda asi, un DG feliz XDDD Asi que a todos los que pensaban que iba a haber mas capítulos lo siento mucho, pero muchísimo, pero ya no habrá mas.

Pero de todas maneras, tranquilos. Voy a empezar un one shot que tengo en mente cuando acabe de leer un fic, asi que estad viendo si he actualizado o no =)

Bueno, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me han dejado reviews porque siempre me han hecho seguir escribiendo y además, con este fic me he sentido muy bien porque ha alcanzado mas reviews que ninguno, por ahora, 90.

Eso me hace ver que a la gente le gusta como escribo y tengo ganas de seguir. Por última vez, muchas gracias a todos por haber leido mi historia, besitossssss

Carmen


End file.
